happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Blonded by Love
Blonded by Love 'is a HTFF episode. Roles Starring * Giggles Featuring * Pranky * Cuddles * Pockets * Disco Bear Appearances * Toothy * Russell * Flippy * The Mole * Cro-Marmot Plot The episode begins with a scene from ''YouTube 101: Subscriptions in which Cuddles dumps Giggles and cries at his computer desk. A month later, Giggles is shown taking a shower, her body concealed by her shower curtain. Pranky climbs through her open window to replace her shampoo with hair dye. Giggles unknowingly reaches for the wrong bottle as the intruder makes his exit. Giggles steps out of the tub and wipes the bathroom mirror, discovering that her fur has turned blonde. She screams in horror and Pranky laughs climbing back to the ground. Giggles hears her dryer beep and goes to check her laundry. Her bow has unfortunately been shrunken and faded in the wash. The only clothes in good condition seem to be a blue hoodie and a pair of black pants. Giggles goes out wearing those clothes, putting the hood over her head to hide her new look. She suddenly bumps into someone. Pulling the hoodie off her face, she realizes it is Cuddles. Cuddles, who was holding an old picture of Giggles, sees his unrecognizable ex-crush standing in front of him. He tosses the photo in the trash and becomes smitten with the new Giggles thinking she was a different person. Giggles is very shocked by this. Pranky happens to see this and rolls on the ground laughing hysterically. Cuddles takes his "new" girlfriend to a malt shop and shares an ice cream soda with her. The soda just so happens to contain the eyeball of Toothy, who is crushed by the door as the couple flees upon making the discovery. Then Cuddles takes Giggles to the park and pushes her on a swing. During both times she feels a sense of deja vu and begins to wonder how faithful Cuddles really is. Later, Cuddles exits a flower shop with a bouche of roses. He looks around for his girl until apparently seeing her collect various flowers in her sweater. He gently taps her shoulder and she turns around, revealing to have been Pockets. Cuddles apologizes for the mistake, but immediately turns around to find Giggles glaring angrily at him. The awkward moment is ruined when Disco Bear attempts to flirt with her. Cuddles starts strangling him for being the cause of his breakup. Disco Bear and Cuddles get in a tussle. Cuddles is sent into the trash can where he finds the photo he threw out. Russell, Flippy, The Mole and Cro-Marmot show up, all of whom carrying a photo of Giggles. They realize they were all dating the same girl and a violent battle ensues. Giggles quietly sneaks away. Cro-Marmot somehow winds up being the winner while everyone else lays in a brutally-beaten pile, with the exception of an aimlessly wandering Mole. Pranky watches Giggles flee and laughs even harder. The Mole suddenly starts beating him up, thinking he was one of Giggles' dates. Deaths #Toothy is smashed by a door. #Cuddles, Disco Bear, Russell, Flippy are brutally beaten and likely died from their injuries ('''debatable). Trivia * Besides taking place after the events of YouTube 101: Subscriptions, this episode references several other past moments from the canon series; such as the malt shop and Toothy's demise from The Carpal Tunnel of Love and the playground from I Nub You (both places where Cuddles and Giggles dated). * This is one of the few episodes Pranky survives, though he is pummelled by the Mole. * Like Loathe Triangle, this is another episode that plays on Giggles' apparent cheating habits. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 79 Episodes